


In Which Izuru Gets Suspended

by hopeful_albino



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Endgame spoiler, Fluffy, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Transboy Komaeda, Twin AU, way too fluffy to exist, who knew Izuru could be so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_albino/pseuds/hopeful_albino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin/normal school AU, where Komaeda isn't treated all that nicely so Izuru steps in. Hinata isn't really in this until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Izuru Gets Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure we all knew Saionji was a brat anyway.

Izuru Kamukura could tell that there was something wrong with his boyfriend the moment the white-haired male entered the cafeteria. Izuru only had to look at him and knew, knew from the way he was tensed up, the way his head was ducked slightly, the way his eyes were wispy with tears, the way he rushed over to the table he was sitting at, that there was definitely something wrong and that he had to do something about it.

"What is it?"

The way Izuru asked it so firmly made Komaeda flinch. They had been dating for seven months, and yet Komaeda wasn't used to how Izuru always got right to the point. He doubted he would ever get used to it. 

"Nothing really," Komaeda said, looking a bit to the left, which Izuru immediately picked up and knew he was lying. "Saionji-san was just being rude and telling me I'll never be a real boy and that I should go kill myself and that --" Izuru didn't need to hear more to know that Komaeda was suffering. "You may hug me, if you wish," he said. Komaeda's eyes widened; they hugged rather often, Komaeda always initiated the hugs, but always in private. Never in public. However, he didn't turn down the offer. He never would.

The moment Komaeda was hugging Izuru, the embrace was returned and he practically melted in the other male's arms, becoming a mess of tears and trembling limbs. He felt Izuru's arm travel up and down his back, which also was a new thing to be done in public. "It does not matter what the midget says to you," Izuru said quietly. "If you want to be male, you are male, no questions asked." The gentle comforting went on until Komaeda stopped crying and a few moments after. "Thank you, Kamukura-kun," the said male whispered. 

"You're welcome, Nagito."

That was the first time Izuru called Komaeda by his first name in public. It was also the first time they kissed in public, much to Ishimaru's distress.

Later that day, Saionji ended up in the nurse's office, and Izuru was sent home and suspended for two weeks.

When Hinata got home, he found his brother on the couch, so he threw his backpack at him. "Why the hell did you beat Saionji up?!," Hinata shouted. "I thought you said you would stop beating people up." Izuru sat up and shrugged. "I was simply defending Nagito," he said. "By beating someone up?!" "Yes."

Hinata groaned and said, "I'm going to Nanami's house. Don't beat up any tiny blondes while I'm gone, Izuru."

"I will not make any promises, Hajime."


End file.
